


Better with you

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Clothes Stealing, Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, my emotional support gays :), who needs therapy when you can have noby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: fic request from @hyeenza on tumblr!noby fluff
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Better with you

Ruby tapped her fingers impatient against the counter as she watched the kettle. The water was still just sitting. It didn't even look like it was getting hot. She groaned, and glared at the water, wishing she had flame powers instead, so she could have her tea when she wanted it. Who wanted to wait 10 minutes?   
She couldn’t help but jump when the door swung open, the loud noise scaring her. She immediately relaxed when she saw her girl friend walk in, still flushed from the gym. A flurry of snow flakes and wind flew in, along with Nova.  
“Shut the door!” Ruby screamed. “It’s freezing now!” She shivered, from the cold, and just to be dramatic.   
Nova laughed, and nudged the door shut. “It’s not that bad. You're just weak.”  
“No, I’m fucking normal.” Ruby glared at Nova playfully. “Not all of us like running through the dead of winter in just leggings and a sports bra.”  
“I’d have asked you to give me a ride, but you were asleep when I left,” Nova retorted. “Besides, I was still hot from the gym.”  
Ruby raised her eyebrows. “I can see that.” Nova was covered in a sheen of glistening sweat. She went to the gym almost every single morning. Ruby was pretty sure it was leftover from her time as an Anarchist. She had to spend so much time training, trying to defeat the Renegades- Ruby shuddered.   
Nova immediately noticed. “Is something wrong?” she asked, her voice full of concern.   
Ruby shook her head and smiled. “No, I’m fine. I’m perfect in fact.”   
“Yeah?” Nova’s face lit up, and she smirked.   
Ruby realized what Nova was thinking a second too late. “No!” She shrieked as Nova’s sweaty arms enveloped her. “Agh stop it!” She wiggled her way out, and wrestled Nova into a chokehold.   
Ruby wrinkled her nose, and let Nova go. “That was mean.”  
Nova laughed, the soft sound filling Ruby’s heart.  
“I think you liked it.”  
“You're lucky you're hot,” Ruby muttered.   
Nova raised an eyebrow. “I give good kisses too if that means anything.” She leaned forwards, smirking.   
Ruby shoved her away, towards the bathroom. “Go shower. Then you can get kisses.”  
Nova scowled. “Fine.” She pressed her sweaty lips to Ruby’s cheek quickly, then darted away.   
“Hey!” Ruby screamed, but it was too late. She could already hear Nova humming to some song, and the water spitting out of the shitty faucet. Their apartment was nice, but it definitely wasn’t great. But it was home. And Ruby loved it.   
The familiar sound of bubbling water interrupted her thoughts, and she turned back to her kettle.   
Ruby poured the water into her mug, and inhaled the warm scent of peppermint tea. She grabbed a box of fruit loops off the shelf, and poured them into a bowl along with some milk. As she placed the cereal back on the shelf, she couldn’t help but snort.   
You could easily tell who bought what. Ruby had large, flamboyant, unhealthy food, often aimed at children, while Nova had bought only cheap things that were nutritious and filling.   
Nova and Ruby were practically opposites, but that’s why they worked so well together. One filling in where the other lacked.   
Everyone had been stunned when Nova had left Adrian three years ago, most of all Ruby. Nova and Adrian seemed so similar. They seemed the perfect fit. But it didn’t work out for them, and they went their separate ways. Even though the two were friends now, it had been messy for a while. Ruby had been single for a year at that point, and she had tried to help Nova as best she could. But one thing led to another, and now Ruby was sitting at the table eating fruit loops while her girlfriend took a shower.   
The water shut off, and Ruby could hear Nova singing a song. She probably didn’t know Ruby was listening. The truth was, Nova had an amazing singing voice. She just didn’t like to talk about it. Ruby knew that her mom had sung to her as a child.   
Singing was another painful reminder Nova didn’t want to talk about. But Ruby didn’t mind. She’d never force her girlfriend to talk if she didn’t want to. And she was more than happy to listen to her sing.   
A door opened, and Nova stepped into the hallway, her dark hair wet and tangled still. She padded over to Ruby, and wrapped her arms around the other girl.   
“Hi,” Nova whispered.   
Ruby didn’t respond. She was too busy inhaling the scent of Nova’s coconut shampoo, and treasuring the feeling of Nova’s arms hugging her.   
“Fruit loops?” Nova’s nose immediately wrinkled when she saw the colorful cereal.   
Ruby laughed. “Your welcome to have some,” she replied.   
“I’ll pass.”  
“More for me!” Ruby grinned, and shifted around in her chair to watch Nova scoop yogurt onto a bowl, and drizzle honey and granola on top.   
Nova was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, and a black button down shirt tucked into the waist. The shirt was patterned with redcap mushrooms.   
“Hey, is that my shirt?” Ruby demanded. “And my jeans?”   
Nova smiled sheepishly. “...maybe.”  
Ruby huffed. “What’s wrong with your clothes?”  
“Well for starters, you're wearing my favorite shirt.”   
“No, no, no,” Ruby held her finger up, halting Nova. “I think you meant our favorite shirt. And that’s no excuse for clothes stealing!” She pretended to glare at Nova.   
Nova’s light laugh filled the room. “Yeah?” She sat down across from Ruby, and smiled, biting her lip.   
“Fuck you,” Ruby muttered, cupping her girlfriends face in her hands, and kissing her smooth lips.   
She could feel Nova’s lips curving into a smile.   
“That was rude,” Ruby said when they broke apart.   
“What?” Nova raised an eyebrow. “Kissing you?”  
“Making me forget I was mad at you.”   
Nova laughed.   
Ruby joined in, her own laugh and rough laugh mingling perfectly with Nova’s.   
“It looks better on you anyways.”


End file.
